Guardians and Her Fate
by animefave1
Summary: Kanata felt weird... She felt like she had a headache. The first thing she sees, is a portal that leads her to an eternal fantasy...
1. Prologue

"Kanata..."

"Uggh...who's there?"

"Kanata."

"Where are you?"

"Kanata! Wake up!"

"Huh? Wh-where am I?"

She saw a girl about her height standing in front of her. She seemed to have long flowing hair. She had red eyes that showed a serious expression. She wore a helmet, seemingly made out of bronze and silver. A blood red gem was on the front of the helmet, with gold surrounding it. She wore heavy armor as well.

"Who are you?" Kanata asked warily, for she had never met this strange girl before.

"Shhh." She shushed her unexpectedly. "You are in a dream."

"Why are you here then?"

"The first thing you will see when you wake up is a portal. Go through that portal, and you'll know who I am." She explained briskly and shrugged. "Now, go to sleep..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, yeah. That hopefully got you readers' attention. Please review. Note that this is only the prologue. I will update soon. Right now I am pretty busy, so I might update every weekend or something. See ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Land of Eden

**Quick updates :P. Okay anyway, you'll see what happens next. Now it gets to the point where I won't post another chapter unless this gets 1 review. Unless it has been 3 months, and no one has posted a review yet, then I will write a chapter. I just want to know how you guys feel before going on. Okay! Onto the story!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: The Land of Eden~**

Kanata woke with a start. She recalled of what the girl in the dream said: '_the first thing you will see when you wake up from the dream is a portal. Go through that portal and you'll know who I am_'

Strange, Kanata thought.

_Well, okay, gotta prepare for school. _Suddenly, she felt weird, until she opened the door that leads to her closet, and she sees a portal, just like the sky-blue hair girl said. She went through it just out of curiosity and she felt herself going faster and faster until...

**PLOP!**

She realized she landed on a girl, different from the sky-blue hair girl, for this girl had silverish-white hair, and looked a lot like a jester with her jester-like hat.

"Owww..." The jester girl moaned.

"S-s-sorry!" Kanata said. "But who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The strange girl tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Kanata, and I come from-"

"Earth." The girl finished the sentence for her. "This is the world of Eden. I just happen to be one of the Eternal Guardians for Eden. I am the Illusionist. Just call me Illusionist, because calling me 'the Illusionist' would be kind of weird if you ask me." The girl looked unemotional as she looked at Kanata, "and you could say I am from the Magical DPS class."

"O-oh..."

"There are more Eternal Guardians than me. If you went through this portal, you must have met one of the Guardians in your dreams." After a slight pause, she continued. "What did she look like?"

"Well, she had sky-blue hair, a heavy lookin' axe, and-"

After she said "and", the Illusionist's eyes widened and breathed out one word that Kanata could easily make out: the Warrior.

"Warrior?"

"Yeah."

"Who's she?"

"The one you met in the dreams." We looked at each other for a while.

"Hey, why do you look like a jester?"

"I don't know. I was created."

"..."

"Anyway, if you would excuse me, I have important matters to settle." And with that, she cast a magic spell, and suddenly disappeared, leaving Kanata alone, thinking blankly.

_Anyway, I better get going_. Kanata thought.

She heard a loud 'KABANG' and she plugged her ears. She suddenly fainted. After a while, she could hear faint voices. She could only make out the voices easily.

"Why is she here?"

"Well, she is going to be attacked by the Mushroids if we don't tend for her soon."

"Hey! Why can't the Bard or Cleric heal her?"

"Silly, Thief. We already know this mysterious looking girl doesn't have any HP."

"Or MP." said another voice bluntly

"That's because she can't use any magic. It's either we bring her back, or let her stay."

"Yeah." The others said at the same time.

Kanata felt as though she was being lifted up, and carried away to nowhere she has ever seen before, and who knows, will she wake up in a dangerous and creepy-looking place? Who knows...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay well, it's been a good amount of typing for me. I wanna see ****you're**** One to Glow and One to Grow (Translation: "One to Glow" means something I'm doing well and telling me to keep it up, and "One to Grow" is what you want me to do better.) Well, anyway, see ya next time, and don't worry, because the story is nowhere near finished! :P**

P.S.: From here on out, I'm gonna do "A.N.:" instead of "Author's Note:" every time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey of Her Fate

**Hello people! I'm updating again before the weekend is out! :P**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: The Journey of Her Fate**

Kanata woke with a start, only to see herself in a bed. She wondered how she got here. The last time when she was awake, she was in the lush forests. Just then, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey there! Are you awake?" A boy with silver hair and something like a headband? Kanata couldn't see very clearly.

"Y-yeah. Thank you a bunch. And also...where am I?" Kanata felt as if she was in a house, but she also felt this place was a little too small to be a house. Must be a cottage, she assumed.

"Oh. You're at a friend of mine's cottage." He looked at me for a few seconds before turning away to look at 4 other people, and then looked at the person next to him, who was a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and leafy green eyes and a outfit seemingly made out of silk and flowing ribbons added to her arms, and introduced: "This is 'my friend' I was talking about. She is the Blade Dancer." He turned to me, "and I am the Thief. Nice to meet you."

Blade Dancer had a pretty amused voice when she spoke to Kanata. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You too." Kanata replied politely.

"Oh, there's no need for such a polite tone. Feel free to do whatever you want in here."

"Is she awake?" Someone who seemed energetic, had a mechanical-like armor, and enthusiastic voice said, "it's nice to meet you. I'm the Engineer. Just call me 'Engineer' so it sounds like a real name.

"Hah. You have always been enthusiastic." A girl who had red hair that went down in a low ponytail and seemed to have a cowboy hat on said to Engineer. Engineer looked back with amusement flashing in her eyes. The cowboy-hat girl looked at me and said: "Yo, it's nice to meet ya. I'm the Ranger."

Kanata laughed softly.

A girl with heavy looking armor and a reaper sheath looked at me and said: "I'm the Knight. Feel free to call me 'Knight' instead of 'the Knight'."

Kanata nodded.

Kanata then looked at the girl at the far right, who covered her eyes and had a katana sheath, heavy dark red armor, and black hair going down to just above her waist. "Samurai. Samurai is my name." She said without looking up.

Thief stared at me for a few seconds and said, "this is the code of Samurais. They must always stay unemotional. Weird, huh?"

Kanata nodded. "Uh-huh."

Finally, Samurai looked at Kanata and said: "I recommend you introducing yourself, before we call you 'hey, you!' and 'stranger'" Samurai stared at Kanata with eyes like sapphires in ice.

Thief looked at me as if saying: _"You'll just have to get used to her attitude. It can take a while though."_

"O-okay. My name is Kanata. I hope to get along."

Long silence past.

"I want..." Kanata started.

"You want what?" Ranger said.

"to meet all the Eternal Guardians."

"Well, Well, looks like there is an adventurous one here!" Ranger said amusingly.

Kanata frowned. "How is that adventurous?"

"Well, there are 14 other Eternal Guardians all out somewhere in Eden."

Kanata opened her jaw in surprise at the mention of '14 other Eternal Guardians'. "Who are they then?"

Blade Dancer was the one to reply: "Well, from the Defense Class, there is Warrior, Templar, and Dragon Knight. From the Melee DPS classes, there is Martial Artist. From the Ranged DPS classes, there is the Hunter. From the Support Classes, there is Cleric, Bard, Shaman, and Sage, and from the Magical DPS classes, there is Magician, Illusionist, Warlock, and Luminary. That's actually a lot."

Kanata didn't need to be told 'that's actually a lot', because she already knew.

* * *

"Hmm..." Illusionist thought quickly. She had to distract him. "Hypnotic Eye." She said quietly. A purple aura then started to gather around her and the monster was going to sleep.

_I need to hurry!_

Illusionist ran as fast as her feet could take her with the magic book in her hand.

* * *

Right now, she wanted to meet them. Get to know them.

_What are they like?_ Kanata wondered thoughtfully.

"Sadly, I don't think we can go with you on this journey. However, we wish you luck!" Engineer shouted as Kanata was prepared for anything that came into her sight. She was going to meet up with the other Eternal Guardians, because, she knew, that that was her path. That was her journey. This was her fate. She thought.

_It's my path. It's my journey. It's my fate._ Kanata repeatedly thought that, and determinedly.

* * *

**A.N.: I won't be updating until a lot later, but hopefully I stopped at a place where you will keep waiting! Be patient! :P Oh and bye.**


End file.
